A turbocharging system may include a compressor driven by a turbine. The turbine may be connected to the compressor by a common shaft that may be supported for rotation by bearings. The segment of the shaft supported by the bearings may extend through a bearing housing mounted between the turbine and the compressor. Rotation of the turbine drives the compressor through the common shaft to charge the combustion air intake system of an internal combustion engine.